Deidara, Join Akatsuki
by Arkie-Dragon
Summary: Deidara is a regular kid in Iwa, What will happen when he is taken to the Akatsuki base? Minor SasoDei, I might get better SasoDei later though...


1Deidara was walking down the Iwa roads," Great, un...We have a mission today, un..." He thought. Deidara was wearing what he regularly wore, A Black shirt that had a collar that was really big and had a white inteior, Khaki pants, blue ninja shoes and his Iwa head protector. He sighed deeply," Wonder where Shadow and Denzo are?" he thought then he felt someone poke him in the head," Hey Deidara-kun." Shadow stated happily. Shadow had Black hair which was really rare in Deidara's clan, She had Deep Green eyes, She wore a Blue tanktop, a black skort with Fighnet legging that were black, and a amulet that was Black and made of rock. She had mastered at swords when she was young and already had a sword that was made of some sort of black stone, The shaft was made of some other type of rock that was soft and was almost glowing with color. Deidara smiled at his partner," So where's Denzo?" She asked. "I really have no clue where he is..." Deidara stated. "I'm coming!" Denzo yelled. Denzo ran up to both of them," Sorry, I had to feed Zolagh again..." He stated catching his breath. Denzo had Blond hair that was long like Deidara's, He wore a shirt that was black, Black jeans that had a hole in the knee, a scroll that was on his back and black ninja shoes. Denzo was nicknamed "Master of the animals" From the Jutzu he uses that summons a heard of animal that trample over the foe. Denzo sighed and walked with them," So Deidara what's the mission today?" Asked Shadow. "I think they said we had to protect someone..." He stated then looking at his hands," Deidara, Remember if anyone makes fun of you, I'll take care of them." Denzo stated happily. Deidara smiled and walked into the place where they gave missions. "Your mission today is to protect this man at any cost." The guy stated. Deidara nodded and walked to the mans house with Shadow and Denzo. They walked in and sat down," So do you need anything?" Asked Shadow. The man shook his head and fell asleep on the sofa. Deidara sighed and walked around to see the area in case they were attacked. He heard a crash and cursing from Shadow and Denzo to see they were on the floor bleeding. He then noticed a figure come though the window," So that's the brat whose going to have to be my partner..." Sasori stated then grabbing him and knocking him out.

Deidara started to wake up, noticing he was not in his village anymore but on a bed that was black. Deidara jumped to his feet only to be stopped by a hand," You better keep resting..." A voice stated. Deidara looked at the girl that had Blue hair and a paper flower that was in her hair. Deidara nodded and layed back," I'm Konan, I love to fold paper, that is my art." She stated happly. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU CALL THAT ART! ART IS A BANG!" Deidara thought but he only nodded. "I'm Deidara, un." He stated. "Nice to meet you." She stated happily. "Konan! Is he okay?" Yelled Pein. "Yeah, He's awake!" She yelled back. Pein walked in," You have been chosen to join a elite group of criminal called Akatsuki." He stated. Deidara nodded," Your partner is Sasori, He's in that room." Pein stated then walking away with Konan. Deidara sat up and walked to the room to only be greeted with silence. Deidara walked over to his bed and sat down. Sasori looked over at him," So what's your name, brat." He stated. Deidara looked up," My name is Deidara, un." He stated. Sasori looked at him," My name is Sasori." He stated then going back to his puppets. Deidara sighed deeply and started to form some clay.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sasori. Deidara looked up to see the Red Head in frount of him," I'm making my art, un." Deidara stated. Sasori laughed," you call that art?" Sasori stated while trying to hold back a laughed. Deidara nodded," I like to make them explode too, Katsu!" Deidara stated then blowing one up and making it turn Black and red. Sasori looked at him and sighed," Art is eternal, and everlasting Deidara, not something that vanishes in a instant." He stated. Deidara shook his head," Art is Fleeting and Explodes and withers away in a instant!" He stated. "Eternal." " Fleeting!" "Eternal!" "Fleeting!" "Fleeting!" "Fleeting!" Deidara yelled in victory. "WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!?!" Yelled Hidan. Deidara laughed while Sasori just sighed.

Deidara walked out of his room and walked over to the sofa and began to read a book called," War of the Worlds". Deidara laughed at the book in pure joy seeing that in almost every page there was a mention of a explosion. Itachi looked at him and sighed," Why are you reading a book like that?" Konan asked looking over from dinnner that she was making. "I heard it was good." He stated then closing the book. Konan smiled," So do you like the explosions?" She asked. Deidara smiled and nodded," I love to watch things explode or read about them, I use clay for my art then I make it explode." Deidara stated happily. Konan smiled and nodded," That's cool, I make origami and make my art with that." She stated happily. Deidara nodded. Soon it was time for dinner...

(Thanks for reading this, Chapter 2 is on its way! I won't let school stop me so thanks for reading this if you did: )


End file.
